


for all the creatures of the night that howl at their demons

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: bad things happen bingo :))) [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, it/its pronouns for fun ghoul, pre-meeting the venom brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Bad Things Happen bingo prompt 1) nightmaresJet wakes up to Ghoul having a nightmare
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: bad things happen bingo :))) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	for all the creatures of the night that howl at their demons

Fun Ghoul collapsed on a pile of blankets with a  _ hmf.  _ The day was long and hot, and the temporary blanket pile on the floor of the diner Ghoul called home was perfectly cool. It cuddled into the pile and smiled.    
  
“Heya Ghoulie, ready for bed?” Jet asked as he wrapped himself up in a tough sheet and leaned in a booth.    
  
It nodded swiftly and stretched out with a yawn   
  
Jet really understand the thing. Fuck, he had only known it for like a  _ week.  _ In the time the two had known each other Jet learned a few things: it prefers to be called it, it really REALLY likes mech, and doesn’t speak much. But it made nice company, and always helped out, so Jet was inclined to keep it around. 

_---_   
  
Jet was woken up by the sound of a yelp and Fun Ghoul nested in the blanket pole. It kept thrashing and crying out , obviously trying to fight something off.    
  
“Hey- hey ghoulie.” Jet carefully shook it a little. It woke up and looked at Jet all big eyed and bleary.    
  
“It was just a nightmare, bub.” Jets voice was calm and soft; he didn’t want to further spook the kid. Ghoul tilted its head a little, still worried.   
  
“Just a nightmare.” Jet repeated as he made room for Ghoul to lay against him. It nestled in before pushing its forehead against his chest and wrapping its arms around Jets torso. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around Ghoul.   
  
“See? Safe with me. I gotcha little buddy” Jet started gently rubbing circles on Ghouls back.   
  


“S...ssafe?” it echoed. Its voice was quiet and raspy - like it’s throat was permanently covered in a layer of sand. The sound made Jets heart ache.   
  
“Means you don’t have to fight to survive anymore. I’m gonna protect you from all your nightmares”   
  
Ghoul smiled a little and relaxed against Jet. it yawned a little before closing its eyes. “Safe” it mumbled quietly   
  
Jet smiled a little and let the two of them drift back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
